Love of the Ancients: The Maid and the Prince
by LunaStar1995
Summary: Omorose is a young Egyptian woman, who has to take care of her younger sister Zalika after their parents died. Omorose works at the place of the Pharaoh Set-Ra, Queen Siti and their son Oba. When Omorose meets the young, handsome prince she falls in love with him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun shown through the window of mine and my baby sisters limestone hut.

I have awoken early this morning, before the sun had risen.

I was making breakfast, a meal of dried fish, bread, cheese and a cup of water.

I looked down at the small meal as my little sister walked into the room.

"Good morning sister. How long have you been up?" The cloth that hung up to separate our bedroom from the rest of our hut fell as my sister, Zalika fixed her short black braided hair.

"For a few hours. I made breakfast." My sister sat down and looked at her plate.

There was one piece of bread, one piece of cheese, one pieace of dried fish and beside the of the plate there was a cup of water.

"Oh sister, how did you get the cheese?" Zalika asked as she smiled at me.

I chuckled as I got up, walked of to the corner where we had all of our food and picked up a small wooden box.

"I bought it this morning. Once the market was open, I went down to see if there was anything other than just dried fish and bread for us to eat." I had a look of pain on my face.

"Omorose, did you spend the rest of our money on something nice for us to eat?" I looked at my 8 year old sister in complete shock.

"No sister I didn't. We still have two gold pieces and one silver piece left." I put the wooden box back where I got it and sat back down.

My sister looked at me and said, "I am grateful for this meal sister. Thank you."

I know that my sister was mad at me but, she knew that I was trying to make our life alittle better.

After we ate our breakfast, I had to say goodbye to Zalika cause of our jobs.

My sister works in the market, by fetching water for all of the shop owners.

While I work at the palce of the Pharaoh Set-Ra, as a maid.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Gaurd, where is that son of mine?" A tall man in a leopard skin cape yelled as I stood against the wall of the dinning hall of the palace.

"He is coming my king." The Gaurd said just as a young man ran into the hall.

"Sorry Father, I didn't mean to be late." A young man said as he came around the doorframe.

His face was lean, with high cheek bones and lovely light brown eyes. His hair is long, with a long braid on his righy side of his head, and wearing a long skirt, with a gold belt in-layed with ruby's.

"My son, you know that your father doesn't like it that you are late." A woman with long black braided hair said. Her dress was as long as mine, she had a gold belt and she had a necklace made out of gold and rubys around her neck.

The king looked at his son and shook his head, "Oba, my son you need to not be late again. You understand me?"

The young prince nodded and sat down at the table.

The King waved his hand, which was to tell me and the other maids to serve the royal family.

I picked up the fruit basket next to me and began to walk over to the table.

As I did, my sandal broke. In-which made me trip and fall to the floor.

The King, queen, prince, maids and guards all looked at me. I gasped, got onto my knees and started to pick up the fruit.

"I'm so sorry, my king." I said over and over again.

The king, Set-Ra waved his hand, to tell me to stop, "You, you just started today right?"

I looked up at my king and nobbed, "Yes my king and I'm sorry."

The Prince looked at me, then his father and said, "Father, she didn't mean too. Look!" Oba got up from the table, walked over to me, got down on his knee and picked up my broken sandal.

I gasped as the Prince handed me my broken sandal, "Thank...you my Prince."

Oba smiled at me as I got up and bowed.

The king cleared his throat and the Prince got up and went back to his set.

"What is your name?" The Queen asked as she looked at me as I stood up straight.

"Omorose my Queen." The Queen smiled at me along as the Prince as I said my name.


End file.
